Episodi di Law
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (1990 - 1991) * Prescrizione mortale (Prescription for Death) * In una vettura della metropolitana (Subterranean Homeboy Blues) * Un uomo in fin di vita (The Reaper's Helper) * Una complessa personalità (Kiss the Girls and Make Them Die) * Felici per sempre (Happily Ever After) * Un episodio di corruzione (Everybody's Favorite Bagman) * In un modo o nell'altro (By Hooker, By Crook) * Il caso non può essere archiviato (Poison Ivy) * Indifferenza (Indifference) * Prigioniero d'amore (Prisoner of Love) * Fuori dalla penombra (Out of the Half-Light) * Scelta di vita (Life Choice) * Lutto in famiglia (A Death in the Family) * Estate violenta (The Violence of Summer) * Una trappola per Stone (prima parte) (The Torrents of Greed) (1/2) * Una trappola per Stone (seconda parte) (The Torrents of Greed) (2/2) * Tragico errore (Mushrooms) * Il vero movente (The Secret Sharers) * Il morso del serpente (The Serpent's Tooth) * Il prezzo del silenzio (The Troubles) * A qualunque costo (Sonata For a Solo Organ) * Prove inquinate (The Blue Wall) Seconda stagione (1991 - 1992) * Addio Max (Confession) * Il prezzo dell'amore (The Wages of Love) * Dietro le quinte (Aria) * Un tetto sulla testa (Asylum) * Dio salvi la bambina (God Bless the Child) * Un'errata valutazione (Misconception) * Trent'anni dopo (In Memory Of) * Fuori da ogni controllo (Out of Control) * L'inganno (Renunciation) * Incendio a N.Y. (Heaven) * La sua ora sulla scena (His Hour Upon the Stage) * Si è spenta una stella (Star Struck) * Delitto su commissione (Severance) * Vincoli di sangue (Blood is Thicker...) * Gioco pericoloso (Trust) * La vendetta (Vengeance) * L'ultima spiaggia (Sisters of Mercy) * Deliberata negligenza (Cradle to Grave) * Una grande paura (The Fertile Fields) * Intolleranza (Intolerance) * Ricattatori (Silence) * Imparzialità (The Working Stiff) Terza stagione (1992 - 1993) * Il miraggio (Skin Deep) * Morte di un leader (Conspiracy) * Senso di colpa (Forgiveness) * Una vergognosa complicità (The Corporate Veil) * Lavoro nero (Wedded Bliss) * Senza aiuto (Helpless) * Eccesso di legittima difesa (Self Defense) * Il principe delle tenebre (Prince of Darkness) * Punto di vista (Point of View) * Corruzione (Consultation) * Una sola vittima (Extended Family) * Prestigio sociale (Right to Counsel) * Notte e nebbia (Night and Fog) * Plagio (Promises to Keep) * Amore di mamma (Mother Love) * La giurisdizione (Jurisdiction) * Condotta riprovevole (Conduct Unbecoming) * Oltre i confini dell'amore (Animal Instinct) * I virus del computer (Virus o Computer Virus) * Fantasmi del passato (Securitate) * Mascolinità (Manhood) * Vittima muta (Benevolence) Quarta stagione (1993 - 1994) * Indice d'ascolto (Sweeps) * Vigilantes (Volunteers) * Il rifiuto (Discord) * Profilo di un serial killer (Profile) * L'abito da sera (Black Tie) * Un figlio modello (Pride and Joy) * Falsi profeti (Apocrypha) * Il sogno americano (American Dream) * Una questione di cromosomi (Born Bad) * Alla ricerca della felicità (The Pursuit of Happiness) * Anni d'oro (Golden Years) * Anonima sequestri (Snatched) * Un'asta indegna (Breeder) * Un giudice da giudicare (Censure) * Ragazzi (Kids) * Big Bang (Big Bang) * Menomazione (Mayhem) * Scommesse (Wager) * Le radici dell'odio (Sanctuary) * Dedizione (Nurture) * Doppio (Doubles) * Una famiglia pericolosa (Old Friends) Quinta stagione (1994 - 1995) * Morte a pagamento (Second Opinion) * Tentato omicidio (Coma) * Una geisha americana (Blue Bamboo) * Valori familiari (Family Values) * Rapinatori pacifisti (White Rabbit) * Una questione di incapacità (Competence) * La sindrome di Münchhausen (Precious) * Virtù (Virtue) * Truffa ai truffati (Scoundrels) * Il dodicesimo giurato (House Counsel) * Il tutore (Guardian) * Movimento per la vita (Progeny) * Collera nera (Rage) * Il punteggio (Performance) * Inseminazione artificiale (Seed) * Un cattivo soggetto (Wannabe) * Ingiusta condanna (Act of God) * Il figlio adottivo (Privileged) * Casco rosso (Cruel and Unusual) Episodio inedito in Italia * Padre Joe (Bad Faith) * Cuore di porpora (Purple Heart) * Cambio di personalità (Switch) * Morte di un consigliere (Pride) Sesta stagione (1995 - 1996) * Le radici dell'odio (Bitter Fruit) * Ribelli (Rebels) * Selvaggi (Savages) * Un caso archiviato (Jeopardy) * Rapita (Hot Pursuit) * Paranoia (Paranoia) * Umiliazione (Humiliation) * Rachel (Angel) * Voti venduti (Blood Libel) * Caso Costello (Remand) * Morte equina (Corpus delicti) * Il trofeo (Trophy) * Baltimora e New York (Charm City) (1/2) - l'episodio si conclude nella serie Homicide (ep. 4x12) * Alex e Jamal (Custody) * La seconda volta (Savior) * Il salvatore (Encore) * Le apparenze prima di tutto (Deceit) * Colpa di Sharon (Atonement) * Schiavo (Slave) * Amiche (Girlfriends) * Atto di difesa (Pro Se) * Nostalgia di casa (Homesick) * Giustizia è fatta (Aftershock) Settima stagione (1996 - 1997) * Causa mortis (Causa Mortis) * Sorelle (ID) * Ragazzo segreto (Good Girl) * Le antiche monete (Survivor) * La mela marcia (Corruption) * La cavia (Double Blind) * Il donatore (Deadbeat) * Affari di famiglia (Family Business) * La trappola (Entrapment) * Un buon amico (Legacy) * La minaccia (Menace) * Assicurazione sulla morte (Barter) * L'eredità (Matrimony) * La mamma squillo (Working Mom) * Un brutale omicidio (prima parte) (D-Girl) (1/3) * Un brutale omicidio (seconda parte) (Turnaround) (2/3) * Un brutale omicidio (terza parte) (Showtime) (3/3) * Cane rabbioso (Mad Dog) * Un abile espediente (Double Down) * Bravo Mike! (We Like Mike) * Passione (Passion) * Passato imperfetto (Past Imperfect) * Pagamento dilazionato (Terminal) Ottava stagione (1997 - 1998) * Solo per gioco (Thrill) * Una vita rifiutata (Denial) * Un fiore all'occhiello (Navy Blues) * Ignobile profitto (Harvest) * A mani vuote (Nullification) * Una morte sospetta (Baby, It's You) (1/2) - l'episodio si conclude nella serie Homicide (ep. 6x05) * Il colore dell'odio (Blood) * Ombre (Shadow) * Un segreto che scotta (Burned) * Un barbaro rituale (Ritual) * Guida in stato di ebbrezza (Under the Influence) * Il consulente (Expert) * Libera scelta (Castoff) * La vittima perfetta (Grief) * Faccia a faccia (Faccia a Faccia) * Un divorzio difficile (Divorce) * Il contagio (Carrier) * L'agguato (Stalker) * Scomparsi (Disappeared) * Un fardello troppo pesante (Burden) * Una cattiva ragazza (Bad Girl) * Valerie (Damaged) * Tabloid (Tabloid) * Il mostro (Monster) Nona stagione (1998 - 1999) * Bambini in vendita (Cherished) * Omertà (DWB) * L'esca (Bait) * La fuga (Flight) * Serial killer (Agony) * Una faccenda di eredità (Scrambled) * La scelta di Denny (Venom) * Senza scampo (Punk) * A sangue freddo (True North) * Orgoglio bianco (Hate) * Segreti di stato (Ramparts) * Uno studente modello (Haven) * Cacciatori di taglie (Hunters) * Il caso McBride (Sideshow) (1/2) - l'episodio si conclude nella serie Homicide (ep. 7x15) * Sorella rosa (Disciple) * Negligenza criminale (Harm) * Unica via d'uscita (Shield) * I figli di Rebecca (Juvenile) * Tabula rasa (Tabula Rasa) * Per il bene pubblico (Empire) * Squali (Ambitious) * Delitto al campus (Admissions) * Ingranaggio mortale (prima parte) (Refuge) (1/2) * Ingranaggio mortale (seconda parte) (Refuge) (2/2) Decima stagione (1999 - 2000) * Armi on line (Gunshow) * Vuoto emotivo (Killerz) * Vivere o morire (DNR) * Fusione d'imprese (Merger) * Ambizione (Justice) * Prova illegale (Marathon) * Ossessione (Patsy) * Soldi sporchi (Blood Money) * Tramonto (Sundown) * Un cattivo genitore (Loco Parentis) * Delitto d'amore (Collision) * Latte materno (Mother's Milk) * Eccesso di panico (Panic) * Un nome che conta (Entitled) (2/2) - conclusione dell'episodio 1x15 di Law & Order: Unità Speciale * Pazzi per amore (Fools For Love) * Azioni pericolose (Trade This) * Nero, bianco e blu (Black, White and Blue) * Sete di potere (Mega) * La resa di Dorothy (Surrender Dorothy) * La donna perfetta (Untitled) * Conversazioni in chat (Narcosis) * Un uomo innamorato (High & Low) * Dose letale (Stiff) * Diritto indiscutibile (Vaya con Dios) Undicesima stagione (2000 - 2001) * Incendio doloso (Endurance) * Raptus (Turnstile Justice) * Il dubbio (Dissonance) * Licenza di uccidere (Standoff) * La legge del ritorno (Return) * Pantere nere (Burn Baby Burn) * Un caso irrisolto (Amends) * Eccesso di rabbia (Thin Ice) * Assoluzione (Hubris) * Morte di un biologo (Whose Monkey is it Anyway?) * Delitto nel parco (Sunday in the Park with Jorge) * Un giovane crudele (Teenage Wasteland) * Fobia (Phobia) * Una partita persa (A Losing Season) * Un episodio molto speciale (Swept Away - A Very Special Episode) * Una condanna ingiusta (Bronx Cheer) * La donna del fiume (Ego) * Duplice omicidio (White Lie) * Una vita senza valore (Whiplash) * Alla ricerca del padre (All My Children) * Amore fraterno (Brother's Keeper) * Massacro a scuola (School Daze) * Terribile giudice (Judge Dread) * Scambio di persona (Deep Vote) Dodicesima stagione (2001 - 2002) * Un cane feroce (Who Let the Dogs Out?) * Una medaglia da restituire (Armed Forces) * La vedova nera (For Love or Money) * Diamanti insanguinati (Soldier of Fortune) * Quartieri alti (Possession) * A caccia di celebrità (Formerly Famous) * Impronte digitali (Myth of Fingerprints) * Emulazione (The Fire This Time) * Delitto al Night (3 Dawg Night) * Pregiudizio razziale (Prejudice) * Segreto confessionale (The Collar) * Un padre di famiglia (Undercovered) * Etica professionale (DR 1-102) * Scomparsa (Missing) * Segreti in rete (Access Nation) * Una bambina difficile (Born Again) * Amiche per la pelle (Girl Most Likely) * Giustizia o vendetta? (Equal Rights) * Rischio e beneficio (Slaughter) * Dalla terrazza (Dazzled) * Il sogno americano (Foul Play) * L'avvocato difensore (Attorney Client) * Padre e figli (Oxymoron) * Il patriota (Patriot) Tredicesima stagione (2002 - 2003) * Un ragazzo esaltato (American Jihad) * Falsa identità (Shangri-La) * La star del rock (True Crime) * Tragico equivoco (Tragedy on Rye) * L'anello (The Ring) * Suicidio assistito (Hitman) * La caccia è aperta (Open Season) * Asterisco (Asterisk) * La ruota della vita (The Wheel) * Voci cattive (Mother's Day) * Una giusta sentenza (Chosen) * Un coltello nel cuore (Under God) * Il latitante (Absentia) * Una questione di stile (Star Crossed) * Denaro, un grande amore (Bitch) * Un suicidio sospetto (Suicide Box) * Parole su un pezzo di carta (Genius) * Padre padrone (Maritime) * Un amore non corrisposto (Seer) * Scambio di favori (Kid Pro Quo) * Visite a domicilio (House Calls) * Simbiosi (Sheltered) * Coppie in crisi (Couples) * Infanzia rubata (Smoke) Quattordicesima stagione (2003 - 2004) * L'avvocato d'ufficio (Bodies) * Minoranze (Bounty) * Tradita (Patient Zero) * Regressione (Shrunk) * Il concerto maledetto (Blaze) * Furto di identità (Identity) * La verità viene a galla (Floater) * Corrispondente di guerra (Embedded) * Compassione (Compassion) * Merce umana (Ill-Conceived) * Sopravvivenza (Darwinian) * La mezza luna (Payback) * Due madri, una figlia (Married with Children) Episodio andato in onda per la prima volta sul canale satellitare Fox Crime. * Il delitto del municipio (City Hall) * La presa che addormenta (Veteran's Day) * Omicidio su commissione (Can I Get a Witness?) * Omicidio senza cadavere (Hands Free) * Il peso del ricordo (Evil Breeds) * L'uomo ombra (Nowhere Man) * Raimondo piace a tutti (Everybody Loves Raimondo's) * Vendetta (Vendetta) * Ritorno a New York (Gaijin) * Sacrificio d'amore (Caviar Emptor) * Delitto per delitto (C.O.D.) Quindicesima stagione (2004 - 2005) * La moglie irachena (Paradigm) * Vittime collaterali (Dead Wives Club) * Brotherhood (The Brotherhood) * Farmaci ad alto rischio (Coming Down Hard) * Sotto copertura (Gunplay) * Negligenza criminale (Cut) * Un caso di principio (Gov Love) * Amore paterno (Cry Wolf) * Affari di famiglia (All in the Family) * Il signore della guerra (Enemy) * Al di là della legge (Fixed) * Sesso e denaro (Mammon) * Giustizia e lealtà (Ain't No Love) * Il falso vaccino (Fluency) * Un caso di plagio (Obsession) * Gioco sporco (The Sixth Man) * Un falso eroe (License to Kill) * Sogno infranto (Dining Out) * La setta (Sects) * La cosa giusta (Tombstone) (1/2) - l'episodio si conclude nella serie Law & Order: Il verdetto (ep. 1x08) * Legalità ferita (Publish and Perish) * Il fantino di Panama (Sport of Kings) * Colpa e riscatto (In God We Trust) * L'incidente (Locomotion) Sedicesima stagione (2005 - 2006) * Patteggiamento (Red Ball - da non confondere con il gioco Red Ball) * Inganni (Flaw) (2/2) - conclusione dell'episodio 7x02 di Law & Order: Unità Speciale * Ferita aperta (Ghosts) * Una vita per la vita (Age of Innocence) * Linea di difesa (Life Line) * Diritto di nascere (Birthright) * Castello di carte (House of Cards) * Guardie di confine (New York Minute) * Giustizia in famiglia (Criminal Law) * Acido (Acid) * Il libro sacro (Bible Story) * Amico di famiglia (Family Friend) * Suicidio assistito (Heart of Darkness) * Figlio su misura (Magnet) * La catena del male (Choice of Evils) * A qualunque costo (Cost of Capital) * Lo scambio (America, Inc.) * Per salvare una vita (Thinking Makes It So) * Cocktail letale (Positive) * Sotto copertura (Kingmaker) * Una madre modello (Hindsight) * Regole violate (Invaders) Diciassettesima stagione (2006 - 2007) * Celebrità (Fame) * Omicidio in rete (Avatar) * Casa, dolce casa (Home Sweet) * Giustizia senza colore (Fear America) * Affronta e guarisci (Public Service Omicide) * Soldato Garcia (Profiteer) * Odio razziale (In Vino Veritas) * Il consenso (Release) * Pena di morte (Deadlock) * Lotte di potere (Corner Office) * Un mondo imperfetto (Remains Of The Day) * Per una vita migliore (Charity Case) * Punti di vista (Talking Points) * La Chiesa della Nuova Promessa (Church) * Pregiudizio razziale (Melting Pot) * Il libro insanguinato (Murder Book) * Punizione divina (Good Fight) * Un abile stratagemma (Bling) * Ricatto mortale (Fallout) * Catene invisibili (Captive) * L'ultimo avamposto (Over Here) * Una bella famiglia (The Family Hour) Diciottesima stagione (2007 - 2008) * Called Home * Darkness * Misbegotten * Bottomless * Driven * Political Animal * Quit Claim * Illegal * Executioner * Tango * Betrayal * Submission * Angelgrove * Burn Card * Bogeyman * Strike * Personae Non Grata * Excalibur Diciannovesima stagione (2008 - 2009) * Rumble * Challenged * Lost Boys * Falling * Knock Off * Sweetie * Zero * Chattel * By Perjury * Pledge * Lucky Stiff * Illegitimate * Crimebusters * Rapture * Bailout * Take-Out * Anchors Away * Promote This! * All New * Exchange * Skate Or Die * The Drowned And The Saved Ventesima stagione (2009 - 2010) * Memo From the Dark Side * Just a Girl in the World * Great Satan * Reality Bites * Dignity * Human Flesh Search Engine * Boy Gone Astray * Doped * For the Defense * Shotgun * Fed * Blackmail * Steel-Eyed Death * Boy on Fire * Brilliant Disguise * Innocence * Four Cops Shot * Brazil * Crashers * Dyslexic * Alcoholics Anonymous * Solitary * Rubber Room Note Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia